


Haunted Whispers

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Garcy October, Scary Themes, but also like not scary, cause it's me, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night...





	Haunted Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fulfill a Garcy October prompt: Stormy Night. Hope you enjoy :) Not betaed. Typos are half my charm, yeah?

Lucy’s glances anxiously at the sky then at Flynn. He’s squinting at the map in his hand. She snorts. _Map. _Yeah, right, she thinks. It’s offered them more heartache than help, and now they’re lost somewhere in the woods of Kentucky. “Admit it; we’re lost.”

Flynn looks up, the light of his lantern playing across his face. “We’re not.”

“We are,” Lucy huffs and crosses her arms. “We’ve been wandering for over an hour, and if the sky and the wind is any indication, we’re about to be soaked.”

This time Flynn frowns. “The map doesn’t seem to match what we’ve been finding.”

“It’s a joke,” she growls. “Whoever thought it was a good idea to follow this old, poor excuse of a map should be forced to make dinner for a month.” Lucy doesn’t miss the amused look that crosses Flynn’s face. “Fine, I know it was my idea, but the point is the same. The map is useless. I could have looked at Google and drawn something better. Hell, you could have, and we all remember your Paramount drawing.”

“I can’t be good at everything, Lucy, that would be unfair,” he says, tongue darting between his lips. “Now, come on; let’s see if we can find shelter before it’s too late.”

Lucy links arm with Flynn as they trudge through the forest. He holds up the lantern guiding their steps and searching desperately around them for shelter. They haven’t gone far before large drops bounce off Lucy’s skin. Two, three, four more and then the sky unleashes.

“Flynn!” Lucy cries. Her hair, previously held high with curls and pins, falls and sticks to the sides of her face while her historic dress takes on twice its weight with the rain. 

He eyes her, eyebrows hunched together with concern, and practically lifts her from the ground as he speeds ahead. Her boots sink deep in the mud, but Flynn pulls her onward until suddenly he lets out a cry of triumph. Flynn points to the right of them, and Lucy spots a small, wooden cabin nestled between the trees. They race towards the building and crash upon the porch with gasping breaths.

“Hello?” Flynn cries, pounding on the door. There’s no answer, and Lucy doesn’t see any signs of life inside. Flynn knocks again, this time harder, and the door opens with a loud creak.

Lucy exchanges a tentative glance with Flynn before he shrugs, slips his hand to his belt pulling his gun into his hand, and walking into the darkness.

“It’s clear,” Flynn calls moments later. Lucy ducks inside shutting the door behind her. She takes in the one room cabin in front of her. “Looks like no one’s lived in here for years.”

Lucy silently agrees. Dust has taken up permanent residence on the furniture that was left behind, and she sees cobwebs dangling at every corner. But it’s dry and away from the raging storm outside so she can’t offer much of a complaint.

“There’s some firewood back here,” Flynn announces. “I can start a fire, and we can try to dry out our clothes.” 

“Sounds good,” Lucy answers searching the cupboards desperately looking for food. She doesn’t find any and instead, grabs Flynn’s bag and pulls out a granola bar munching absentmindedly. 

“The fire’s ready if you want me to help you out of the dress,” Flynn offers standing before her. She sees his already removed most of his clothing, and she looks over to see his jacket and pants hanging to dry.

Lucy nods and stands. She turns around and waits patiently as Flynn helps untie her historic dress. It’s a beautiful, burgundy piece with laces up the back. She loves it and hopes the rain hasn’t damaged the material too much. But in terms of quickly undressing? Lucy isn’t much of a fan.

“You’re all set,” Flynn tells her, and Lucy steps towards the fireplace. She removes the dress and hangs it up next to Flynn’s clothing. When she looks back, Flynn trying to shake the dust from the bed. “We may have to stay the night until the storm blows over. I hope you don’t mind sharing a bed.”

Lucy notices a blush form up his cheeks. “You just undressed me; I think bed sharing isn’t much different.”

“You’re wearing a white dress underneath,” he points out, and Lucy can’t argue with that logic. Flynn, to his credit, kept on a tank top and boxer shorts big enough to jump out of an airplane without a parachute. It hides most of the things her dirty mind longs to see, but his arms are on full display as he arranges the bed.

Lucy smiles sweetly and steps towards the bed. She brushes past Flynn and lifts the covers. Before she slips underneath, she spots a spider and flings herself backwards into Flynn’s arms. “Spider!” she shrieks. “Kill it!”

Flynn untangles himself and rushes over to grab and kill the spider. When it’s gone, Flynn turns back with an amused smile. “There. Taken care of.”

“Make sure they’re aren’t others,” Lucy orders, and he obliges searching through the covers thoroughly.

“Happy?” he asks.

“Not really,” she eyes the bed suspiciously.

Flynn walks over and places his hands on her shoulders. “I promise that spider was the scariest thing we’ll see tonight.”

As in response, a loud rip of thunder cracks above them, and the door bursts open with a gust of wind. Flynn rushes over to shut it then props a chair against the handle. Lucy shoots him a doubtful look. “It’s only a bad storm. We’ll be fine.” He grabs his gun and places it on the stand beside the bed. “I promise.”

Lucy isn’t so sure, but she settles upon the bed. Flynn slides in beside her. The storm outside beats upon the small cabin they’ve taken shelter in, and the branches whipping in the wind cast mournful shadows across the walls. Lucy shudders slightly then closes her eyes listening instead to the steady heartbeat of Flynn beside her. Soon, she’s fallen to sleep.

“Lucy. Lucy.”

Lucy jerks awake as the voice calls her name. At first, she thinks its Flynn, but she finds him fast asleep beside her. “Lucy,” a small, female voice rings out again, and this time, Lucy feels the hair on the back of her neck stick up. She knows that voice better than her own.

“Amy?”

Lucy rips back the covers and races to the front door. “Amy?”

When she throws open the door, Lucy steps out and stares into the darkness around her. The rain has stopped, and moonlight seeps through the trees standing guard around her.

“Lucy,” the voice calls again, and she races after it.

“Amy? Amy, where are you?” Lucy calls, chasing after the voice.

“Help me, Lucy. They’ve got me!”

Lucy whirls hearing the voice deep inside the trees to her left. She runs towards it. “Who? Tell me! I’m coming, Amy!”

“They said you wouldn’t come for me. That you didn’t care.”

“That’s not true!” Lucy cries, pushing aside the branches to dive deeper. “I’m here now. Tell me where you are. Come home with me.”

A loud voice chuckles. “She’s never coming home, Lucy. Your sister is lost forever.”

“No!” Lucy screams with a burst of furry. She runs after the voice, stopping to see movement to her right, then racing after it. Lucy stumbles twice over branches, but she scurries to her feet when she hears her sister call.

“Lucy, hurry!”

“I’m coming; I’m coming,” she answers. Tears have begun to dot her face as she chases after her sister. “I can’t see you. Help me! I can’t see you. Amy, Amy, where are you?”

The voice comes on the wind. “I’m over here. Can’t you see me?”

Lucy whirls and scans into the darkness. “I can’t, I can’t see you. Amy, call again.”

“You’re forgetting me, Lucy.”

“I’m not!” Lucy protests with a scream. She chases further into the woods. “I’m here right now. Please just tell me where you are.”

“Why can’t you see me?” the voice asks again. “I’m right in front of you.”

Lucy squints, cursing herself for forgetting the lantern. She pushes forward blindly.

“You’re going the wrong way! I’m over here.”

Lucy turns, following the voice. “Am I closer?”

“Yes, keep coming this way!”

Lucy bursts forward. “And now?”

“Just a little farther,” the voice answers.

“I, I can’t see you,” Lucy says again. “I, where are you, Amy?”

“Over here,” the tone is light and calming. “Come to me, Lucy.”

Lucy stares toward the voice. “I think I see you. Amy? Amy!”

“Yes, Lucy, it is me.”

“Amy, I’m coming!” Lucy exclaims and runs after the shadowy figure standing mere feet away.

“Lucy!” A voice cries as a hand reaches around her arm and pulls her to a stop. Lucy jerks away, but the grasp holds her tighter. “Lucy, what are you doing?”

This time the voice isn’t soft and feminine. It’s strong and masculine with a current of fear racing underneath. Lucy stops, turns, and blinks up at the person beside her. “Fl-Flynn?”

He nods, a look of terror spread across his face. “What are you doing?”

Lucy swallows slowly. “Amy, I heard Amy. She’s right over-” Lucy stops suddenly as she turns to point. In front of her is no longer her sister but a ravine deep and angry. 

“Amy isn’t here,” Flynn tells her gently.

“But I heard her,” Lucy protests, a sob breaking through. She closes her eyes and remembers the sweet voice calling to her, begging her to just come a little closer. Lucy shudders thinking of the ravine and her certain death if Flynn hadn’t stopped her. The weight of the truth hits Lucy, and she sinks to the ground.

“Hey, hey,” Flynn soothes wrapping his arms around her. Lucy falls into his shoulders sobbing. Flynn lifts her with a grunt and guides them through the forest. “Let’s go back to the cabin.”

Lucy nods too exhausted to say anything.

In the morning light, the lifeboat is easy to find, nestled in the trees where they had left it the day before. Neither her or Flynn understand how they missed it, but the voice of her sister rings in her ears again so Lucy says nothing.

“What do you think that was?” Lucy finally speaks up as Flynn punches in the coordinates. “The voice I heard.”

Flynn turns to her with a frown. “I don’t know.”

“Did you hear it?” she questions. He shakes his head. “So, it was all in my head?”

Flynn shrugs. “Maybe it was a bad dream.” Lucy nods admitting he’s probably right. He grabs her hand. “We’ll get Amy back, Lucy. I promise you.”

Lucy manages a small smile. “Thank you.” She wipes away a tear with her free hand. “And thank you for being there for me. I, I don’t want to think what would have happened.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Lucy,” he tells her.

Lucy lifts her hand and presses a small kiss to his. “I know,” she answers.

Flynn squeezes gently then turns back to the controls. Lucy settles in for the return trip and closes her eyes. As the time machine begins to whirl, she hears the haunting voice calling out to her again.

_“Lucy, save me.” _


End file.
